Bump in the Road
by MissyFly99
Summary: Tsuni reveals a bit of her past. Thanks, for reading :) I promise to get better about this as soon as school lets out.


I have taken the key off of the captain's body, only after I had closed her eyes begging the gods to let her rest peacefully. I thought it was the right thing to do. I hastily walk to the iron door and cringed as it wined while opening. Then Ralof and I head down the corroder leading to the basement of the tower. I hesitated while walking because I could see an Imperial walk down here any minute. So, instinctively I took a stealth-like approach, but when I looked to Ralof seeing that he is being rather carless in his approach. Making an abundance of noise with each step he took.

"I have a query. If I may."

"I don't see a problem…"he seemed deep in thought for but a moment, "Only if you answer mine after."

"Alright, you have a deal." I speak cheerfully, because I don't really mind too much.

"Then you can ask."

"How trained are you as a soldier?"

"Now, that's a rather odd question…"He had to think for a second, "Well, I joined the stormcoaks about six months ago."

"Oh, now that explains it. I suppose you didn't learn much about stealth, but at least you can fight." Now that I replay this in my head I don't think that's something all that nice.

Ralof let out a slight chuckle, "Now that's a backhanded compliment if I've ever heard one."

An awkward silence followed, and all I could really think is this hall is far too long. I could hear the stone groan as if it were screaming for someone to tear it down. Just as Ralof was about to mention my end of the bargain we came to a door, but while Ralof was going to go plunder in I stopped him.

"Don't," I whisper sternly, "Imperials are in there."

"How do you know this?" He whispered, but not willingly.

"Listen," I pause for a moment.

"Let's grab what we can an make a run for it." One of the soldier spoke in a tone filled with haste.

"Calm down! We'll get out just relax." Another yelled at the first.

None of the soldiers are looking at the door where we hide, and I see my opportunity to strike.

"Wait here," I whisper to him, while I begin to move.

I don't think he really wanted to listen to me, but he did so anyway. For that, I can feel relieved about. I slowly make my way over to the two soldiers closest to the do. In total there are four soldiers gathering supplies, and I creep closer to the two I have targeted. Although I'm in plain sight, and I can feel Ralof's disappointment from a mile off (I ignore it) the Imperials don't seem to notice me. I get behind the two closest to the door, and draw my blades ready to make the deadly blow. I hold both my borrowed blades pointed at their necks, and in their ears I whisper, "May you be redeemed in the Void," then thrust my blades directly through their necks. Obviously this alarmed their buddies, but that didn't bother me much. I gestured Ralof to come and join in, and with a single nod he did.

I took one soldier, Ralof the other it didn't take much to fell them, but I still closed the eyes of the dead.

"Well," I say with a sigh as I stand, "I suppose we should loot this place then head on out."

"Hold on lass," he said with a bit of an attitude, "You need to tell me your story now."

"Well…it's a bit long" I desperately trying to move on.

"I don't care. You can multitask."

"Fine, if you insist…" I paused for a moment while I picked up a healing potion. "When I was young my family sent me to live in Cyrodill. I don't know why, or even if they're still alive. Anyway, shortly after I arrived in Bravil, which is where I started my journey there, I found a strange man named Cicero. I had no clue at the start that he was part of the dark brotherhood. Anyway, he taught me how to fight, and eventually I became an assassin for the dark brotherhood. Then I made my way to the Imperial City after a while, and lived on the water front between contracts." I peek at the ever-silent Ralof and I sense disapproval, but it's as to be expected. Not many people understand the Dark Brotherhood. Although, it vanished from Cyrodill for quite sometime I still think the Brotherhood is a great organization.

"Well, that explains it." He pauses, "Let's keep moving. Don't need the dragon to eat us as well."

Ralof walks ahead of me, but this is always the reaction to my job. Not many people understand the beauty behind the Brotherhood. Anyway, We kept moving, needless to say Ralof both walked quieter and kept more distance. Either way it benefits my chances of living.

With Ralof walking ahead he blundered into a fight, just as one would expect a "soldier" to do. There were about ten or more Imperials in a huge open space. Where it seemed the tower meshed with the underground nature of Skyrim. I stick to the shadows waiting for a perfect moment to strike. While Ralof, and a couple Stormcloaks that made it ahead of us, fought blindly I saw there was a puddle of oil under a few of the Imperial archers. I summoned a fireball and hit the oil causing a flash then the smell of burning flesh followed, and I was instantly discovered. It was worth it though their numbers had thinned greatly. I flew into the heat of battle and helped Ralof and his fellow Stormcloaks. The rest of the battle didn't last long, but while I was paying respect to the dead Ralof and his fellow soldiers spoke of Ulfric. Along with other trivial things that didn't concern me by the time I finished Ralof was pointing me in the direction to the way out.

There was a bridge controlled by a lever, but the bridge was up right, and didn't allow us to cross it. Without word Ralof pulled the lever and we were off, but just as we crossed the path was obstructed by large boulders. They fell expelling vast amounts of dust, and causing a cacophonous sound. Catching my breath I couldn't help but feel lucky we didn't move just a bit slower.

"Well…. Looks like we're not going back that way." I say with a sigh.

"That's obvious…" Ralof spoke with a sneer.

"Good, then let's move." I take off giving a cold shoulder. This happens every time, but I'm used to it. Anyway, it's not like we'll see each other after this anyway. Best just to get out of here and continue on with life.


End file.
